Frozen in Time
by Dolly Doodle
Summary: A very out of season blizzard takes the guardians by surprise, throw in a breach of one of the most hidden realms and you've got yourself quite a problem. But there's nothing to worry about, simply fate moving along it's coarse. Nothing to fret about, unless of course your name is Jack Frost. (Jelsa)
1. Snow in August

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 1❄<strong>

**Snow in August**

* * *

><p>Flakes fell from the heavens in a lazy flurry. Most melted once they touched the hot pavement of the city, but others began to collect in powdered mounds on the surrounding flora. Little children squealed in delight and ran around, trying to catch the icy puffs on their tongues while parents and adolescences stopped to stare at the sky in utter disbelief.<p>

This couldn't be right, the leaves hadn't even begun their fall metamorphosis; what was the snow doing here so early?

Oddly enough, that's exactly what a mischievous snow spirit thought as well as he stared at the powder raining down. However any train of thought he might have had was derailed when a snowball rammed the back of his head with a force that caused him stumble forward.

"Ya' bloody trouble maker, you have got a lot of explaining to do!"

Jack nursed his assaulted head with a wince as the familiar seven foot hare marched towards him. "Look, I know this looks bad, but honestly, this isn't my fault."

Bunny was unyielding, unrelenting, and unimpressed. "Yeah, because Mother Nature suddenly decided that fall was overrated; Cute."

"I didn't say it made any sense!" The sprit insisted. "Whether you believe me or not, the fact still remains that this isn't my snow."

He was right, it didn't make any sense. But despite everything pointing at the newest guardians, Jack wasn't known to lie. In fact he was known to revel in his pranks, wearing each of them proudly like badges of genius. The rabbit leaned back on his massive feet, looking down his nose at the other. "Alright," He said after a time "say you're telling the truth. Then what is causing this?"

"I…" Jack ran his hand through his white mess of hair, a nervous habit of his that illustrated his own frustration. "I don't know."

Bunny gave a grunt and leaned down onto all fours. "Well, ya' better start racking that brain of yours on how to fix this, because we're already busy with other pressing matters at hand."

Jack sighed and gave a curt nod, only looking up when he heard the quieting thumps of the Easter Bunny's departure.

Jack crouched down, leaning heavily on his staff and scooped up a handful of the fresh snow. As he sifted through the freezing powder he came across something odd. Black grains screamed for attention against the white snow, yet were virtually invisible due to their miniscule size. The guardian stood and pocketed his find. It wasn't much to go on, but it was still something.


	2. Breach

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 2❄<strong>

**Breach**

* * *

><p>The five guardians gathered in the Sand Man's realm since he sent the signal.<p>

Despite the unspecified reason for the meeting, we can assume that its intent was much more productive than its current… activity.

"It's the middle of August," Jack argued, trying in vain to appeal to Bunny's rational side. "So why on earth would _I _make it snow in the middle of the _summer?_ Think about it!"

As expected, the hare remained stubbornly placed in what he viewed as fact. "I have, so trust me. _You_ are in fact the only logical explanation for the blasted snow!"

The winter spirit opened his mouth to speak, but could find nothing to support himself, because despite his innocent, he had no proof.

He looked to the other guardians, wordlessly pleading for their support.

Both North and Toothina shuffled awkwardly before exchanging glances. A second passed before Tooth fluttered forward. "Look, Jack," she began, her amethyst eyes sympathetic as she placed a delicate hand on Jack's right shoulder. "We know it's hard when the first child that sees you grows up. We understand, but isn't this taking things a little too far?"

Toothina's words, though meant to be soothing, stung like a sharp slap. Had they really thought so little of him? Assuming that when the inevitable happened, he would act out like a spoiled brat? Jack stumbled away from her, looking around the room wildly, not daring to breath.

The air was thick with tension and it was hauntingly similar to when Pitch's night mares had shattered millions of freshly decorated Easter eggs and the ripe hope of children. An event he never wanted to remember let alone relive.

Yet here he was, just like he was all those years ago with North unable to look at him, Tooth staring at him like a deer caught in headlights, and Bunny with a knowing, but somber expression.

"I can't believe you guys." Even though Jack had whispered, it sounded like a scream against the brutal silence. "You honestly think I did this?"

His fellows bit their tongues and that was answer enough for him. Jack shook his head with a humorless laugh. "Wow. Just wow." He ran his fingers through his hair listlessly and huffed. "You know what? I don't need to take this." Throwing his staff over his shoulder he made a bee line for the door, then turned on his heel to address the others as he made his exit. "And don't bother calling unless you find the real perpetrator."

He turned back around to step put of the doorway only to be blocked by a giant golden hand appearing in front of his face. Jack stepped away and looked down to face the owner or rather creator of the hand. Sandy was wearing a characteristically serious expression that intrigued Jack in spite of himself and if you were to ask him, he would tell you that it was his curiosity that summoned him back and not the hand that practically pushed him back.

As always, the little man said nothing, something that would normally draw attention away from him, but he called the meeting and thus the quite had the opposite effect.

Jack kept his distance from the group, but shared their interest and focus.

Speaking with Sand man was much like an intricate game of charades mixed with Pictionary. It involved a certain level of concentration that all the immortal figures had long since mastered. But nonetheless, when Sandy stepped into the center of the room, he had the floor.

Sandy nodded to everyone and then began making gestures with his tiny hands. On cue, magic sand appeared beside him and shaped itself into what appeared to be a door. A golden lock then manifested in the front the door. Sand man then cupped his left hand and sand pooled in his palm, which he then threw at the door. The window with was abruptly shattered by the ball of sand. The lock clicked and vanished followed by the door creaking open.

Jack crossed his arms with an –no pun intended- icy demeanor. "There's been a break in." he said almost crossly. Normally he would join in the conversation like it was a game, as his passion for fun demanded, but today was an exception.

Sandy nodded with a slight frown as the sand pictures fell away.

"That's obvious." The hare said with a mirrored frown. "But where did it happen?"

More golden sand formed above the little man's head in the form of an hourglass and the room became was once again filled with tension and silence.

North was the first to speak. "There's been a break in... in the time realm?"

❄F❄in❄T❄

The trip to the portal took longer than what was comfortable, but that was a springtime stroll through the park compared the unbearable heat that currently beat down on the guardian's backs.

"Africa, it just had to be Africa." North muttered, fruitlessly attempting to cool himself by fanning his face with his hat.

"Not so fun when it's you, is it mate?" Bunny asked with a smirk as he passed by the Russian. Sure he was on the toasty side, but he wouldn't dare turn down an opportunity to get even for all the times he had to trudge through blizzards up north. "Though if Frost keeps it up, you'll have snowcapped sand dunes."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. You're a riot, cotton tail!" Jack bit back sarcastically as he leaned heavily on his staff, barely keeping his own against the blazing heat. "I can't wait to find who's really behind it so I can rub it in your damn smug whiskers, you overgrown rodent!"

Sandy ignored the bickering behind him and walked a few more steps, then stopped and looked at the sun. After a few seconds of staring, he looked back down and moved his hand in a circular motion, a large circle carving into the sand below. He then threw his hands up, causing the sand inside the circle to rise, making what appeared to be a dial.

The sun continued to shine down and when the shadow of the dial was cast, the sand shielded from light sunk down until it disappeared leaving a rectangular hole in its wake.

Sandy dropped his hands to his sides to waddle over to the hole, signaling to the others to follow. Then one by one, they jumped down below.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I've finally updated! I just want to give a quick shout out to _Elsa Frost_ and _Stephanie Silverfield_ for their wonderful reviews. Along with _Capw8543, Maddyk22, Lm1991, LetItGoAndDefyGravity, and Stephanie Silverfield_ (again) for the favorites and follows._

_have a great day!_

_-Dolly_


	3. Father Time

**Disclaimer: _'Frozen in Time' _is a non-profited, fan-based fiction. _'Rise of the Guardians'_ is owned and produced by Dream Works Entertainment. _'Frozen'_ is owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. I am only credited for the plot and the original character 'Father Time'. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>❄Chapter 3❄<strong>

**Father Time**

* * *

><p>Father Time is a complicated old man. Hunched back, bushy brows, and a long white beard that dragged on the floor as waddles along. The large staff he cradles an hourglass in its' crook that neither gains nor looses sand. Forever frozen in time, just like the old man.<p>

However none of this is what makes him the enigma he is.

It's the little things, like that rare smile that seems to smooth all the wrinkles on his dark coca skin and make him appear almost like a child. Not to mention the fact that despite his aloof nature, he can be so kind.

Even his odd love of string seems perfectly normal because, the most puzzling fact still remains the biggest mystery.

How does the man who can never be caught off guard, get robbed?

At least the is what Jack thought and his fellow guardians seemed to feel the same, if their stiff and agitated body language was anything to go on. Though perhaps it was Cronus' senile tendencies that were slowly grating on the other's nerves like sandpaper on raw, enflamed skin, Jack thought to himself with a smirk as his eyes gazed around the hypnotic sanctuary the timekeeper called home.

"We're all simply taking part in fate." The old man's said plainly as thought the vague response was a completely logical explanation for the current events.

North rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh; his normal chipper attitude had dissolved after long hours of trying to coax information from the ancient figure before him. "I am not understanding." He said wearily. "You are telling me, that a break in of one of our most secret and hidden places… it is nothing to worry about?"

"Precisely."

The collective wilt of the four guardian's frames was so dramatic that Jack would have laughed if the old time keeper's staff hadn't been shoved in his direction. "The only one that needs to worry is you lad."

Jack balked, looked behind him and then pointed to himself, "Me?" he asked in disbelief. Cronus nodded and pulled back the staff, returning it to its place beside him. "Now, I have said my piece. If you wish to stay and look around for any clues, you are welcome to. No more questions. I have things to do."

With Father Time's permission and then departure the guardians began investigating the pavilion After about fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, Bunny growled and turned to the others. "What are we even bloody looking for?"

They all blinked, looking at each other for answers and something became painfully obvious: they had absolutely no clue what exactly they were looking for. Actually they didn't even know where to begin! Nothing seemed to be disturbed or out of place, no obvious signs of a break in at all. Perhaps it was just a false alarm? It was strange, but it msust have been since the only thing that seemed to be missing was-

"Hey," Tooth piped up, "where's Jack?"

❄F❄in❄T❄

Jack had been stealthily tailing the old man, too curious for his own good about what the geezer could have possibly meant about him needing to worry.

Father time hobbled quite far from the pavilion where the others dwelled and into what appeared to be a tower. The ancient figure stopped in the center of the ground floor and tapped his staff twice. The stone shuddered and growled as it began to separate and sink into a set of stairs that trailed far below the ground.

The winter spirit peeked from behind the doorway, watching Father Time's decent down a spiral staircase for about two minutes before he thought better of it before some movement caught his eye.

The walls stood tall, several hundred thousand feet from the floor if Jack had to spit-ball it. But it is what covered the walls that made his jaw drop.

Tapestries hung on every inch of the, what looked to be, polished sand stone. Each one shimmered in the light. Pastels, earth tones, bright colors, and bold hues all intermixed into diverse patterns that never repeated. They seemed to go on forever, the ring of fabric disappearing far above of the line of clear vision.

Jack ignored the upward staircase, instead allowing the air currents to take him higher into the tower and he discovered that many of them appeared to be at different stages of complete, colored thread being fed to them from seemingly nowhere as they wove themselves rhythmically.

The other tapestries, some much smaller than others, swung lifelessly as the air encouraged the delicate fabric to move with it.

One in particular caught Jack's eye and he noted that it seemed abnormally long compared to the others and was still being woven oddly enough.

It was a breathtaking creation that glittered with, dare he say, magic. The top lines of the tapestry were bright and playful, but almost too quickly they became dark and stayed that way for many lines down. There was break of bold, but it was still woven tightly with a few dark threads which increased in intensity until they suddenly overpowered everything with an entire section of pure ebony.

There was more, but the void of black thread swallowed Jack to the point where his mind wouldn't allow him to focus on anything else. His heart constricted painfully and he instinctively reached out to comfort the fabric, but when his fingers brushed the woven threads, a loud shuddering broke the spell and startled the young man so greatly that he lost his connection with the current. His gut leaped into his throat and he hit the ground with a thud.

Jack groaned and slowly sat up as a deep throated chuckle sounded from the center of the room. Sure enough, there stood father time, watching the other figure with a twinkle of mischief. As he slowly made his way over, Jack hurried to his feet, dusting himself off only coaxing another chuckle, although it sounded faintly like a giggle, from the ancient. "I-I was uh," Jack fumbled as he picked up his staff." I was just-"

"Admiring the tower of life?" Father time said knowingly.

The younger blinked and looked around. "Is that what this is?"

Father time nodded sagely. "Indeed it is." He then turned, making a large gesture with his staff. "Every bit of fabric you see on these walls is a life lived. The delicate threads you see being woven into them are their joys, their sorrows, and everything in between." Jack looked around the tower with a renewed sense of awe as the elder continued. "Some are ending while others are just beginning." The he urged Jack to look up a little father to see three women carrying scissors. He hadn't noticed them before. "They are my daughters." Father time explained with fondness. "Their duties are to thread new spindles for new coming life," the smile then slipped off the old man's face, "and also to cut the threads at the close of another."

Even though Jack was intrigued by this, there was something else that pressed more urgently in his mind. "What did you mean exactly, when you said I should worry about the break in? What was stolen? Why does it effect me?"

A beat of silence and then Father time turned to the man full of questions. "Why tell you these things, when I can show you instead?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I want to warn you all that future updates will probably not be as quick since as this one since I actually wrote this chapter at the same time as ch 2, but I wanted to review it a little before I posted it. _

_Another shout out to _Eadane, Nerokin4, Sayza, Mere888, _and _More1weasley _for the follows and favorites. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds. _

_Stay awesome!_

_-Dolly_


End file.
